В день апрельского шутника
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: Прошло 20 лет с тех пор, как Алиса впервые побывала в Стране Чудес, и еще 7 с тех пор, как она была там снова...


#####

— Боюсь, это был последний. Еще одного он не переживет…

— Но как же так? Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Вы уже так долго наблюдаете… И до сих пор не нашли решения?

— Современная медицина бессильна что-либо сделать, миссис. Мне очень жаль. Самое большее, что мы можем сделать, это облегчить его мучения _сейчас_…

— Нет! Нет-нет! Ни в коем случае! Кто знает, когда случится очередной приступ! Может, он до старости доживет, и…

— Нет, миссис…

— Спасибо, доктор! Не смею вас больше задерживать!

— До свидания, миссис.

#####

— Мисс Алиса, мисс Алиса!

Молодая женщина вздрогнула, услышав звонкий детский голосок. Прошло еще семь лет, а все тот же кошмар никак не желал покидать ее сны. В этом кошмаре ее тоже называли «мисс Алисой». Она уже давно не мисс, да и за семь лет привыкнуть бы, что Джонни любил обращаться к Алисе именно так, но все равно от каждого такого обращения женщина ощущала дискомфорт.

Отложив книжку и повернувшись к двери, ведущей с террасы в дом, Алиса как раз успела поймать впопыхах споткнувшегося мальчугана.

— Мисс Алиса, цирк приехал! Сюда, совсем рядом! Папа сказал, что завтра обязательно пойдем! Ты обещала пойти с нами в этот раз! Помнишь, мисс Алиса?

— Кто ж мне даст забыть? – улыбнулась женщина, почувствовав себя до ужаса странно при этом: словно когда-то уже было в ее жизни событие, которое не давало ей покоя оттого, что кто-нибудь постоянно о нем напоминал.

— Завтра-завтра-завтра! – запел мальчик и, высвободившись из рук Алисы, вприпрыжку унесся обратно в дом, чуть не сбив дворецкого, который тоже вышел на террасу.

— Обед подан, миледи, – возвестил слуга.

— Лорд Оскар к нам присоединится? – мрачно спросила Алиса.

— Да, – последовал ответ.

Лицо Алисы тут же озарилось радостной улыбкой, отчего и пожилой дворецкий невольно улыбнулся. За последние три дня у всех в доме было мало поводов для улыбок. Поднявшись с плетеного кресла, Алиса направилась в столовую.

— Миссис Кингсли прислала письмо, – первым делом сообщил лорд Оскар, когда Алиса села за стол по правую руку от него. Он протянул супруге конверт и лист бумаги. – На будущей неделе ожидает нас в Лондоне.

Услышав новость, Алиса подняла грустный взгляд на лорда Оскара, а затем посмотрела на Джонни, который, не слишком заботясь о манерах, с жадностью наблюдал за каждой каплей овощного бульона, который его гувернантка наливала ему в тарелку. Джонни просто обожал супы и бульоны, что было совершенно несвойственно детям в его возрасте. Алиса помнила себя в семь лет, ее разве что не привязывали к стулу, чтобы заставить проглотить хотя бы ложку томатного супа.

— Ответ напишете сами? – вежливо поинтересовался лорд Оскар, заложив салфетку за ворот бархатного халата.

— Напишу, – растерянно кивнула Алиса, расстелив салфетку на коленях. Разговоры о будущем удручали ее, но она старалась быстро отгонять мрачные мысли.

— Мисс Алиса помнит обещание! – весело заявил Джонни, подняв подбородок, чтобы гувернантка могла повязать ему салфетку. – И завтра мы идем в цирк, правда?

— Обязательно! – заявил лорд Оскар. – Тем более, в _такой_ день! В такой день нельзя не пойти в цирк!

— Они же каждый год на первое апреля приезжают, – напомнила Алиса.

— Как хорошо, что нынче к нам пожаловали, вам не придется далеко ехать, – заметила гувернантка Джонни. Лорд Оскар неодобрительно покосился на нее: будучи человеком далеко не строгим, он все же придерживался консервативного критичного мнения о разговорчивости прислуги. – Приятного аппетита! – женщина поспешила исправить оплошность и ретировалась.

— Мы завтра выйдем пораньше, чтобы пройтись пешком! – заявил лорд Оскар. От этих слов Алиса подавилась супом и приложила массу усилий, чтобы не раскашляться.

— Неделю лил дождь! – воскликнула она. – Сегодня первый раз солнышко. И вы уверены, что завтра не будет повторение вчерашнего? Представляете, в каком виде мы явимся на ярмарку?

— А мы возьмем сменную одежду! – сказал Джонни и засмеялся. Алиса и лорд Оскар улыбнулись находчивости мальчика.

— Какие невозможные чудеса ты загадаешь на завтра, Джонни? – поинтересовалась Алиса.

— Я не хочу загадывать невозможные чудеса на первое апреля, – мальчик надул губки. – Они неинтересные первого апреля – одно-два всегда сбываются!

Алиса удивленно подняла брови: об этом она раньше не слышала.

— Неужели? – спросила она и вопросительно уставилась на супруга.

— Особенно в прошлом году! – продолжал мальчик. – Я подумал, что существует невероятно страшный _белый_ зверь – и я его даже увидел. В цирке! Помнишь, папа?

— Это просто был большой кот! – возразил лорд Оскар. – До сих пор в толк не возьму, почему ты назвал его страшным? Тем более, _невероятно_ страшным.

— Кот с мордой, как будто у бульдога! Такая, квадратная-преквадратная! И один глаз косил! Мне было всего шесть, поэтому я и испугался! – Джонни успел умять свою порцию супа и теперь приступил к ростбифу.

— Это был снежный барс, – пояснил лорд Оскар Алисе.

— Потому вы и умолчали про этого зверя, да? – поддразнила она. – Потому что ты испугался?

Лорд Оскар с улыбкой посмотрел на сына.

— Очень интересно – рассказывать о том, как было страшно! – буркнул мальчик, и отец потрепал его по волосам.

— Когда вы решили поехать в Лондон? – спросил лорд свою супругу таким тоном, словно речь шла не о визите к теще, а о поездке в по меньшей мере Букингемский дворец. Алиса растерянно взглянула на письмо матери, о котором успела напрочь забыть за этой беседой о цирке. И снова погрустнела.

— Может быть, в конце недели? – несмело произнесла она. – Вы, кажется, как раз не будете слишком заняты?

— Пятница? Конец недели подойдет! – лорд Оскар нежно сжал руку супруги и ободряюще улыбнулся. Алиса на мгновение перевела взгляд на Джонни и, вздохнув, улыбнулась в ответ.

#####

— _Сестрица, мы не должны воевать!_

— _Здрасьте, Ам! _

— _Да не ты, насекомое, я обращаюсь к другому, к Вострому!_

— _Голову с плеч!_

— _Мы не служим тебе, кровавая ведьма!_

— _Скромная награда победителю._

— _Алиса!_

— _Мисс Алиса!_

— _Алиса!_

— Алиса!

Открыв глаза, молодая женщина обнаружила, что кто-то держит ее за руку. Повернув голову, Алиса увидела в полумраке комнаты своего супруга. Сидя на краешке ее кровати, лорд Оскар сжимал руку Алисы так сильно, словно опасался, что она вот-вот исчезнет.

— Вам снился беспокойный сон? – тихо спросил лорд.

— Все тот же кошмар. Не беспокойный, я к нему уже привыкла, – прошептала в ответ Алиса. – А вам снова не спится?

— Мне сейчас сложно заснуть.

Услышав ответ, Алиса погрустнела. Правду никуда не денешь, но все же почему она должна так влиять на жизни людей? Ни она, ни лорд Оскар, ни, тем более, Джонни _такого_ не заслужили.

— Ложитесь! – Алиса приподнялась и подвинулась, освобождая место на своей широкой кровати. – Уж я вас убаюкаю!

— А как же ваши собственные кошмары?

— Я же сказала: у меня кошмар все время один, и я к нему привыкла за двадцать-то лет! – Алиса улыбнулась. – Ложитесь! – и взбила подушку.

Лорд Оскар забрался на кровать и Алиса укрыла его одеялом, подоткнув края, а затем сама устроилась рядышком, прижавшись к супругу.

— Я расскажу вам сказку, хотите?

Лорд Оскар посмеялся.

— Лучше спойте что-нибудь. Вы чудесно поете!

Алиса хихикнула и принялась мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то песенку. Мерно поглаживая супруга по плечу, она старалась успокоить лорда, чтобы он, наконец, поспал нормально.

— Не слишком ли я холоден с вами? – тихо спросил лорд Оскар.

— Если бы Лоуэлл был столь же «холоден» с моей сестрой, как вы со мной, она бы не ушла от него. Вы самый замечательный! Мне очень повезло!

— Это мне с вами повезло, Алиса, – словно возражая, прошептал лорд Оскар и сжал руку Алисы на своем плече. – Я встретил вас в минуту печали, и вы спасли мою душу от отчаяния.

Внутри Алисы все сжалось: как она не любила, когда он начинал такие разговоры!

— Пожалуйста, Оскар, давайте спать, – практически взмолилась она, чувствуя, что готова заплакать.

— Спасибо вам, Алиса, за то, что вы есть! Спокойной ночи, – лорд Оскар поцеловал супругу в макушку, устроился поудобней в ее объятьях и уснул практически моментально.

— Спокойной ночи, – отозвалась Алиса.

#####

А первого апреля снова полил дождь. Маленький Джонни был очень расстроен этим обстоятельством, но лорд Оскар заявил, что в цирк они все равно отправятся, благо, специально для таких погод существуют кареты. С утра было приказано готовить лошадей, чтобы после обеда можно было отправляться.

Кучер гнал лошадей во весь опор. Джонни не терпелось поскорее попасть в цирк. Дождь закончился, но темные тучи все еще нависали над местностью. Вскоре стало можно различить цирк даже издалека: из-за непогоды всю площадь ярмарки закрывал ярко-оранжевый шатер, резко выделяющийся между двумя особенно бесцветными холмами. Даже с расстояния шатер выглядел гигантским, когда же карета остановилась у специально выложенной досками дорожки, стало видно, что площадь всей ярмарки была просто непомерной, Алиса и представить себе не могла, что такие размеры можно покрыть тканью. Лорд Оскар велел кучеру возвращаться за ними не раньше девяти часов вечера, и семья ступила на деревянный настил.

Дорожка вела к занавеси, которая была настолько огромна, что даже не колыхалась от ветра. Джонни первый шмыгнул между стенкой и занавеской, исчезнув под шатром. Едва лорд Оскар приподнял материю, чтобы Алиса могла пройти внутрь, из-под шатра наружу вырвались звуки музыки и веселья. Удивительно, какими плотными могут быть ткани таких размеров!

— Все чудесатее и чудесатее! – пробубнила себе под нос Алиса, оказавшись под шатром. Народу вокруг было очень много. Молодая женщина отметила, что из аристократии не только их семья любит цирк. Алиса представила, что бы сказала по этому поводу ее несостоявшаяся свекровь, леди Эскот, и захотелось рассмеяться.

— Что вы сказали? – лорд Оскар, придержав супругу за локоть, вернул ее в реальность.

— Все чудесатее, – с готовностью повторила Алиса и вдруг пришла в ужас от того, что сказала. – Чудесатее? Нет, конечно же, не чудесатее, а… Ох! – разволновавшись, она сделала глубокий вдох. – Здесь так много народа, так шумно, а снаружи вовсе не слышно!

— Толстая ткань, – объяснил лорд Оскар. – Так бывает иногда. Давайте найдем Джонни! Он может потерять голову от всего этого.

— Потерять голову? – и снова Алисе не понравилось то, что она услышала. Вроде обыкновенная фраза, почему же ей хочется заткнуть уши и не слушать вовсе?

— Очень уж он любит цирк и ярмарку, – лорд Оскар предложил Алисе руку, и они углубились в толпу.

Воздух был наполнен сладкими ароматами ярмарочных угощений, детский смех доносился ото всюду. Где-то далеко слышались глухие хлопки – это стреляли в тире, поверх голов толпы были видны несколько каруселей – удивительно, что и под шатром можно было содержать этот аттракцион.

— Папа! Мисс Алиса! – Джонни вынырнул откуда-то слева, тут же схватив лорда Оскара за руку. – Пойдем, я вам покажу мое любимое! Пойдем, мисс Алиса!

Следуя за мальчиком сквозь толпу, лорд Оскар и Алиса оказались в первом ряду у помоста, задрапированного желтой тканью. Посреди помоста стоял белый стул с гнутыми ножками, обитый тканью в красную и белую клетку, словно шахматная доска.

— Сейчас начнется! – произнес Джонни, пританцовывая от нетерпения. Впрочем, в нетерпении были все, кто был рядом.

— Джонни влюблен в эту даму, – шепнул лорд Оскар Алисе на ухо. Молодая женщина улыбнулась, не сомневаясь, впрочем, что Джонни, скорее всего, не единственный мальчик из присутствующих обладает подобными чувствами.

И вот справа на помост поднялась та, кого ожидали все мальчишки. Это была очень красивая женщина, волосы который были белы, словно снег, и волнистыми прядями ниспадали на плечи и спину. Ее кожа была такой же белой, как волосы, поэтому большие темные глаза, изящные черные брови и губы цвета спелой черешни резко выделялись на лице. Одета она была в полупрозрачное белое платьице до колен и белые же шаровары, закрывавшие босые ступни. Движения женщины были изящны и неторопливы. За ней на помост поднялись двое круглых близнецов, круглых совершенно буквально, словно это были мячи, а не мальчишки. Они несли большие черные футляры.

Алиса стояла, не шелохнувшись. Эти трое, она видела их в своих снах бóльшую часть своей жизни. Как они оказались здесь? Или это она сходит с ума?

Женщина опустилась на стул в поистине королевской позе и окинула толпу взглядом. Один из близнецов открыл свой футляр и извлек из него длинный блестящий меч. Джонни и его сверстники замерли в ожидании. Мальчик, держащий меч, перехватил рукоятку поудобней и что есть мочи воткнул в помост, как бы демонстрируя зрителям, что клинок самый настоящий, и протянул женщине на стуле.

Приняв меч, артистка любовно провела ладонью по лезвию, подняла высоко вверх, запрокинула голову и все так же медленно и изящно, но совершенно по-настоящему опустила меч себе в рот, а затем и глубоко в горло, пока снаружи не осталась одна только рукоять! Затем женщина убрала от лица руки, встала и сделала круг по помосту. Джонни первый зааплодировал и вскоре все зрители громко хлопали в ладоши, дивясь чуду.

Аплодировала и Алиса. В детстве она тоже ходила в цирк, она видела, как люди глотают шпаги, кинжалы, один циркач на ее глазах проглотил даже сразу несколько кортиков, но никогда она не ожидала, что проглотить можно и меч тоже! От удивления и восторга Алиса и думать забыла о том ужасе, который вызвала у нее эта троица в самом начале.

А артистка глотала уже другой меч, потом сразу два, вызвав ропот страха у зрителей, но трюк удался, и вскоре ей снова аплодировали. Без сомнения, эта женщина была гвоздем циркового дня. Закончив с мечами, она стала демонстрировать мастерство обращения с огнем, но Джонни заявил, что это уже не интересно, и поспешил увести лорда Оскара и Алису к вагончику со сладостями, где продавец в сапфирово-синих перьях и с огромным желтым клювом, на который было нахлобучено пенсне, вручил мальчику самый большой круглый леденец со своего прилавка, а с лорда Оскара был содран денежный эквивалент сладости.

Тир, который Джонни тоже любил, показался Алисе донельзя ужасным: мишенями там служили кроличьи лапки, которые сменялись разбитыми чайными чашками, блюдцами или чайниками, когда в них попадали, и возвращались обратно, когда попадали по посуде. Конечно, женщина пыталась успокаивать себя, что лапки вовсе не настоящие, а бутафорские, сшитые из какого-нибудь льна, или вообще только кажутся лапками издалека, но находиться рядом с этим аттракционом все равно не хотелось.

А еще снова вернулось то жуткое ощущение, что эти лапки и даже разбитая чайная посуда кажутся ей знакомыми. А огромный желтый клюв в пенсне у продавца сладостей? Его-то Алиса точно видела! Да что же это такое? Неужели она и вправду начала сходить с ума? Это же все был сон, как не вовремя он вмешивается в реальность!

Джонни показал Алисе все самые любимые аттракционы, оказалось, что самым любым у него было все, что есть в цирке. Алиса и лорд Оскар были не единственными, кого дети таскали из одного конца непомерного ярмарочного шатра в другой. Но Алиса была единственной, кого все эти увеселения не только забавляли, но и пугали. Она привыкла делиться с супругом любыми переживаниями, но рассказывать ему об _этих_ страхах совершенно не хотелось.

Когда снаружи стало совсем темно, и студеный вечерний воздух пробрался внутрь даже сквозь толстые стенки шатра, было объявлено, что совсем скоро начнется грандиозное представление с участием удивительных зверей, клоунов и акробатов – собственно, все то, ради чего и существует цирк.

— Хочу в туалет, – пискнул Джонни: к этому времени он успел выдуть огромное количество газировки.

— Я пойду, займу нам места, – деликатно сообщила Алиса, предоставив лорду Оскару отвести сына в туалет, и направилась к сцене. Времени до представления было еще много, народ пока не валил толпой, и все же были разумные люди, кто предпочел подольше потолкаться у сцены, но в итоге быть в первых рядах.

Кресла у сцены только начали монтировать, и пришлось подождать. Стоя как можно ближе, но так, чтобы не мешать рабочим, Алиса осматривалась. В какой-то момент она поняла, что соединенные по три и по пять кресла двигаются, кто-то переносит их с места на место, но рабочих совершенно не было видно. Чудеса продолжались даже здесь, но едва Алиса задумалась над этим, как мимо нее прошмыгнуло что-то белое.

Обернувшись, женщина увидела улепетывающего кролика. Кошмар снова вкрался в реальность, но Алиса уже ничего не могла поделать. Ноги сами сорвались с места и понесли ее за кроликом. Алиса догнала его быстро и, схватив за уши, подняла на уровень глаз. В голове вертелось какое-то имя, имя для белого кролика из кошмара, но произнести его вслух Алиса не успела.

— Ах, спасибо-преспасибо! – кто-то похлопал ее по плечу, и женщина обернулась, чтобы столкнуться с веселым взглядом неестественно-ярких зеленых глаз. – Негодник всегда норовит сорвать все представление! Убегает то и дело, за ним только глаз да глаз! Спасибо-преспасибо! – и безо всяких церемоний обладатель удивительных глаз взял кролика за шкирку и усадил в свой цилиндр, тут же водрузив его обратно на копну рыжих кудряшек. – Будете смотреть представление? Очень рекомендую! Это самое-пресамое, что у нас тут есть!

— Вы… Так вы…дрессировщик? – Алиса сама удивилась, что спросила об этом. Еще одна личность, явившаяся из кошмара, определенно подтверждающая, что Алиса сходит с ума, да еще и больше похожая на клоуна, чем на дрессировщика, – а она так запросто задает ему вопросы.

— Ага, – последовал ответ. – Хотя раньше я другим занимался. Но, знаете, когда есть нужда, ее надо утолять, иначе совсем невмоготу, – он как-то странно посмотрел на Алису, а затем вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего видавшего виды пиджака флягу и отпил из нее. – Чаю? – вежливо осведомился артист, прежде чем убрать флягу обратно.

— С чем у вас чай? – и снова Алиса совершенно не ожидала от себя этого вопроса.

— С _Бармаглотом_.

Глаза Алисы полезли на лоб.

— С чем, простите?

— Говорю, с бергамотом. Чаю?

Алиса в страхе попятилась. Она явственно услышала совершенно иное слово, точно не «бергамот»!

— Нет, спасибо, я…я лучше обойдусь, – пролепетала она. – Что это у вас на плече? – ну почему вместо того, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда, она продолжает задавать вопросы этому циркачу? И, действительно, что это у него?

— А? – он удивленно уставился на свое левое плечо. – А, это соня. Мышонок, – он бережно взял животное за хвостик и уложил в нагрудный карман. – И чего тебе там не сидится? – с упреком осведомился он при этом. – Большой гвоздь моей программы, знаете ли. Ай! – пискнул артист, словно от боли, и легонько хлопнул ладонью по карману, где сидела мышка. – Потише там! Вы благополучно добрались до нас? Знаете, видел много карет, не доверяю каретам: трясет, мотает, никакого комфорта.

— Гораздо лучше шляпой, не так ли? – Алиса кивнула на высокий цилиндр собеседника. Теперь кошмар влиял не только на вещи и людей вокруг, но и на саму Алису. И было совершенно ясно: она _сошла_ с ума.

— Шляпой, да, откуда вы знаете? Вам уже доводилось путешествовать шляпой? Знаете, я очень завидую моему кролику, – он снова снял с головы цилиндр, и белый кролик робко всунул наружу ушки. – Он только так и путешествует. Знатный прохвост! Чтоб я был на его месте, эх! – и вернул шляпу наместо. – Вы одна?

Алиса удивилась.

— Конечно, нет! Я здесь с мужем и с…

— Ах, как это _чудрасно_! Вам…

— Простите, что? – а, может, она не с ума сходит, а просто из-за шума вокруг слышит не совсем то, что говорят?

— Говорю, как чудесно и прекрасно! Вам повезло иметь семью. Здесь у всех семья, это так замечательно! _Бравный_ день!

— Какой день? – Алиса начала уставать от того, что слышит совершенно не то, что на самом деле произносит собеседник.

— Славный. Славный день, столько счастливых лиц! Я так люблю, когда лица счастливы!

— Простите, мы с вами о чем говорим? – грозно спросила Алиса. Разговор был абсолютной бессмыслицей и даже начинал злить. – Я занята, у вас, кажется, тоже дела есть. Скоро ваш номер, зачем вы отнимаете мое время?

— Отнимаю _Время_? – артист внимательно оглядел Алису, затем свои руки и каждый свой карман. – Кажется все ваше при вас, и ничего вашего нет при мне. Ах, но вы правы, знаете ли. Действительно, представление еще не началось, но мой номер уже скоро! – и ушел, не прощаясь.

Алиса постояла с минуту, силясь отогнать возникшее чувство страха, а затем вернулась к сцене, где невидимые рабочие уже заканчивали монтаж кресел. Первые ряды были готовы, и Алиса поспешила занять места в третьем ряду. Лорд Оскар и Джонни вскоре присоединились к ней.

Начинала представление та самая глотательница мечей. Только в этот раз она выступала в амплуа иллюзионистки. Она превращала прозрачные жидкости в цветные и наоборот, она вытаскивала из носа шелковые шарфы, а из ушей – монеты. Она была без своих помощников в этот раз, но мальчишки выступали следом за ней с акробатическим этюдом. Странно, как такие колобки могут выполнять все эти сальто и шпагаты? Зрители были в восторге.

А дальше было нечто совершенно удивительное: на сцену вышел обыкновенный пес и уселся посередине. Следом вышли четыре пса помоложе, и впятером они стали демонстрировать акробатику, свою, собачью. Похоже, пес постарше был у них главный, иногда казалось, что он дает младшим товарищам какие-то команды. Все с удивлением смотрели на совершенно невероятное, раньше такого видеть не приходилось, Джонни шепнул Алисе, что ни в один из предыдущих годов этих собак не было. Лорд Оскар предположил, что, вероятно, младшие еще были совсем щенками в то время, и поэтому этого номера в программе не было.

И, наконец, на сцену вышел человек в костюме клоуна, утверждавший, что он на самом деле дрессировщик. Все представление Алиса чувствовала себя неуютно, потому что все, кто выступал, и все, что происходило, было до самого настоящего ужаса знакомо ей. Нет ничего плохого в простом чувстве дежа вю, но когда это дежа вю исходит от ночного кошмара, которому в этом году исполнилось двадцать лет, в этом и ничего хорошего нет.

А когда появился этот тип, который делал вид, что не произносил слов «чай с Бармаглотом» вместо «чай с бергамотом», Алиса вдруг поняла, что его она не просто видела в своем сне. Ей начало казаться, что сон – это все вокруг, а те миры, которые она считала сном, и являются на самом деле реальностью.

— Сейчас будет тот страшный зверь, – обиженно сказал Джонни. – Я его уже видел. Не хочу! Пошли еще куда-нибудь!

Лорд Оскар вопросительно взглянул на Алису.

— Он правда сильно испугался в прошлом году, – добавил он к своему молчаливому вопросу.

— Ну, вы идите тогда, – не слишком уверенно произнесла Алиса. – Я хочу досмотреть представление.

— После этого цирк закрывается. Джозеф уже должен нас ждать. Тогда, чтобы не искать друг друга, встретимся уже в карете?

— Да, конечно!

Лорд Оскар чмокнул супругу в щеку, и они с Джонни, стараясь никому не мешать, ушли.

А на сцену тем временем уже вывели огромного снежного барса. Джонни был прав, этот зверь действительно страшен дальше некуда. Алиса никогда не думала, что эти коты могут быть такими огромными и что у них может быть такая неуклюжая квадратная морда. Дрессировщик в цилиндре заставлял зверюгу выполнять какие-то трюки, но Алиса толком даже не понимала, что именно происходит, она во все глаза глядела на барса. Он, даже он снился ей!

— …_Вот Брандашмыг вострит усы: _

_Угрозлив рык, черночен зрак… _

_Но Бармаглот – запомни, сын! –_

_Твой первоклятый враг!.._

Алиса вскрикнула, благо, ее крик потонул в свирепом рыке зверя, когда мышка-соня, «гвоздь» программы, вытащила из его правой глазницы глаз! Никакой это не снежный барс! Разве снежные барсы бывают таких размеров? Это самый настоящий брандашмыг, конечно же! И не почувствовал он никакой боли оттого, что мышка утащила его глаз, зарычал он для виду. Глаз этот уже давно являет собой просто «пробку», чтобы закрыть пустую пострадавшую когда-то глазницу! Причем, эта же мышка-соня и вырвала у него глаз! И женщина, глотающая мечи, – это же Белая Королева! Круглые мальчишки – близнецы Труляля и Траляля, как же Алиса могла их забыть? Собаки – это был верный Баярд и, очевидно, его подросшие щенки! Кролик в шляпе у дрессировщика – тот самый, бегая за которым, Алиса уже дважды побывала в Стране Чудес! А дрессировщик… Шляпник! Вне всяких сомнений, Шляпник! Это не сны! Воспоминания! Однажды она уже считала все произошедшее сном, почему же это случилось и во второй раз?

Но как же они все здесь оказались? Что они тут делают? Почему, разговаривая с Алисой, Шляпник никак не показал, что узнал ее? Или, может, и не узнал? Нет, как это? Эти слова, которые он говорил, а потом делал вид, что сказал совершенно другое… Явно намекал, что знает, с кем говорит! Но к чему же была эта игра в слова? И Королева… Когда она глотала мечи, – один из них, самый первый, кстати говоря, был тем самым Вострым мечом, – Алиса стояла в самом первом ряду, а Королева не удостоила ее и взглядом. Близнецы, Баярд, даже Кролик и Соня, Додо в вагончике со сладостями – что же, никто из них не узнал Алису?

Алиса с трудом дождалась окончания представления. В своих мыслях она уже совершенно не смотрела на сцену. И ушла только когда ряды кресел совсем опустели. Алиса брела совершенно автоматически, витая где-то глубоко в недрах волшебной кроличьей норы, понимая только, что ей надо дойти к выходу. Она проходила мимо закрытого вагончика со сладостями, как вдруг ее дернули за руку, затащили за этот самый вагончик и зажали рот, чтобы она не закричала. А закричать хотелось, сердце заколотилось от страха, но тут Алиса разглядела, кто так крепко держал ее: это был Шляпник!

— Что общего у ворона и письменного стола? – торжественно вопросил он и отпустил ее.

— Шляпник! – молодая женщина сжала Шляпника в объятиях так сильно, что на плечах его видавшего виды пиджака разошлись швы. Впрочем, Шляпник этого и не заметил.

— Раз так соскучилась, могла бы и сама вернуться! – воинственно заявила Мышь Соня, сидящая на плеча Шляпника в своих розовых штанах и сюртучке.

— Мы все решили, что раз ты к нам не идешь, то мы придем к тебе! Но проблема оказалась в том, что это отсюда можно спуститься в любое время, а нам не положено сюда подниматься, когда попало! И едва закончится этот день апрельского шутника, мы должны будем вернуться, – объяснил Шляпник.

— Значит, это вы все эти годы приезжали под видом цирка в разные города?

— Конечно, кто же еще! Как бы мы иначе могли тебя найти? Хорошие мы артисты, да?

— Только Чеширского Кота не хватает, – улыбнулась Алиса.

— Он оказался совсем неподходящим обитателем твоего мира, Алиса. По мне, так без него и лучше! Хотя бы один день обходится без покушений на мою собственность! – и Шляпник любовно погладил цилиндр у себя на голове. – И вот мы, наконец, тебя нашли, Алиса!

— Но ты, видимо, и не собиралась к нам возвращаться! – с упреком пискнула Соня.

— Супруг, хорошенький мальчик, – и Шляпник говорил с упреком тоже. – Семья – это так _превосходно_!

Шляпник был неестественно спокоен. Алисе стало горько оттого, что он таким тоном говорит о вещах, о которых ничего не знает.

— Оскар и Джонни, – Алиса резко погрустнела. – Мы не та семья, о которой…

— Что общего у ворона и письменного стола? – перебил Шляпник. Алиса с минуту смотрела на него, а потом, вздохнув, произнесла:

— Везение.

— Везение?

— Везение. Если повезет, ворон не споет реквием о смерти на твоей могиле, и, вероятно, последним пристанищем перед гробом тебе станет высокий, обитый сукном письменный стол; не громоздкий кухонный и не железный в госпитале, а красивый, изящный письменный стол.

— Что за мысли? Мрачнее черной тучи!

— А что мрачнее черной тучи?

— Мысли твои.

— Что такое мысли мои, если думают о смерти они?

— Везение.

— Смерть – это везение?

— Везение. Если повезет, ворон не споет реквием о смерти на твоей могиле, и, вероятно, последним пристанищем перед гробом тебе станет высокий, обитый сукном письменный стол; не громоздкий кухонный и не железный в госпитале, а красивый, изящный письменный стол.

— Причем тут письменный стол?

— А что общего у ворона и письменного стола? – Шляпник широко улыбнулся.

— Ни малейшего понятия, – улыбка эта была заразительна. Правда, Алиса постаралась скрыть ее, хоть и неудачно.

— Ну вот, без черной тучи лучше, нет?

— А если «нет», то почему «лучше»?

— Значит, «да», и лучше вдвойне!

— Втройне.

— И вчетверне!

— Ты все такой же чокнутый, – вот теперь Алиса засмеялась.

— А ты все та же Алиса. Абсолютнейшая Алиса, я узнаю…

— Мисс Алиса! – мимо вагончика пробежал Джонни, и Алиса почувствовала неладное. Забыв веселую беседу со Шляпником, не сказав ему ни слова, она выбежала из-за вагончика и окликнула мальчика. Джонни развернулся, и Алиса увидела его заплаканное лицо.

— Джонни, что случилось? – испуганно спросила она, и ребенок бросился к ней.

— Папа упал! Папа упал! И не встает, мисс Алиса! – надрывно ответил Джонни. У Алисы оборвалось сердце.

— Господи! – воскликнула она и, держа мальчика за руку, рванула к выходу из шатра. Она и думать забыла о своей встрече со Шляпником.

#####

В особняке снова было тихо и мрачно. Свечи горели во всех комнатах, но света в доме это не прибавляло. Близилась полночь, но никто не спал. Алиса сидела на диванчике в прихожей, невидящими глазами уставившись на закрытые двери гостиной, где разместили лорда Оскара и где сейчас находился врач. Там же был и Джонни. Он всегда был с отцом, когда у того случался очередной приступ. В прошлый раз, два дня назад, врач сказал, что следующего приступа лорд Оскар не переживет… Неужели это конец? Алиса отказывалась поверить в это.

Двери в гостиную медленно отворились, и врач вышел, ведя с собой Джонни. Мальчик был бледен, а глаза его были красными от слез. Он сразу кинулся в объятья Алисы.

— Лорд Оскар зовет вас, – сообщил врач. Алиса подняла на него взгляд и поняла, что ничего хорошего в этот раз он не сообщит. Она горько вздохнула, стараясь сдержать слезы, поднялась и передала Джонни дворецкому. Собравшись с мужеством, Алиса вошла в гостиную и закрыла дверь.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы увезли Джонни отсюда, Алиса! – тихо сказал лорд Оскар, едва Алиса подошла к дивану, на котором он лежал, укрытый пледом. Алиса села на стоящий рядом пуф. – Отсюда, подальше, далеко от этой страны, Алиса. В этой стране Джонни потерял мать, едва родившись, здесь он лишается отца, даже не научившись бриться. Пообещайте мне!

— Лорд Оскар, я, – рыдания душили Алису, она не могла произнести ни слова. Слезы ручьями хлынули из ее глаз.

— Я сказал ему, он… Он будет во всем слушаться вас неукоснительно. Ах, впрочем, разве когда-то было иначе? Джонни такой замечательный мальчик! Он должен быть счастлив. В этой стране, где он потерял всех, он счастлив не будет. Когда подрастет, если захочет, он вернется сюда, но для этого он должен быть достаточно счастлив. Вы понимаете?

Алиса кивнула.

— Вы знаете, куда поедете?

— Думаю, да, – прошептала Алиса. Она знала только одно место, где ребенок может быть счастлив. Ах, только бы она смогла выполнить просьбу супруга именно _так_!

— Алиса, – лорд Оскар сжал ее руку. – Я… Я не думал жениться вторично, просто когда нас еще должным образом не представили друг другу, а Джонни потянул к вам ручки, я понял, что ребенку нужна женская, материнская забота, что одной гувернантки мало. Я сделал вам предложение и я сказал, что моя любовь к умершей жене не пройдет никогда, я сказал вам, что делаю это только ради Джонни. И вы все равно согласились… Вы жили все это время с человеком, который бесконечно уважает вас, но вас не любит. Алиса, сейчас я хочу знать, не обижены ли вы тем, что не смогли завоевать мое сердце?

Алиса зажала рот рукой, чтобы не расплакаться в голос.

— Лорд Оскар, – произнесла она, глотая рыдания. – Я ни о чем не жалею, я не смогла бы, даже если бы очень захотела! – Алиса сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе. – Вы стали для меня чудесным мужем, вы самый замечательный… И вы ничем не обидели меня, потому что и мое сердце…принадлежит другому человеку…

Они долго и молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Рука лорда Оскара на руке Алисы ослабла.

— Тогда я могу уйти спокойно, – из последних сил прошептал он, едва заметно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Алиса всхлипнула и, закрыв лицо руками, вышла из гостиной. Слуги ожидали в прихожей, но женщина их даже не заметила. Прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, Алиса зарыдала и, тут же сорвавшись с места, рванула вон из особняка. На улице было темно, мокрые дороги были разбиты каретами, путаясь в платье и поскальзываясь на грязи, она бежала и бежала, она знала, куда ей нужно, но как туда добраться, не имела ни малейшего представления. «Увези Джонни отсюда, увези!» – стучало в голове, и все мысли Алисы были забиты только несчастным мальчиком, который остался круглым сиротой.

Удивительно, как быстро она смогла добраться до ярмарочного шатра. Кажется, в карете они ехали сюда целую вечность. По деревянному настилу, проскользнув между занавесью и стенкой шатра, Алиса побежала к помосту, на котором Белая Королева глотала мечи и укрощала огонь. Как она поняла, что найдет Королеву именно там, Алиса не знала.

— Ваше Величество! – молодая женщина бросилась на колени у ног Королевы. – Пожалуйста, я умоляю Вас, разрешите мне вернуться в Вашу страну не одной!

Мирана, королева Мрамории, удивленно переглянулась с Белым Кроликом и Шляпником, с которыми как раз обсуждала последние приготовления к возвращению в Подземелье.

— Батюшки, что стряслось, мисс Алиса? – воскликнул Кролик и нервно взглянул на свои карманные часы.

— Алиса, милая, – Королева опустилась рядом с молодой женщиной и, легонько коснувшись ее мокрых от слез щек, заставила поднять голову. Увидев заплаканное лицо своего Бравного Воина, Мирана погрустнела сама. – Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно мое разрешение, чтобы вернуться!

— Я прошу разрешения прибыть в Страну Чудес не одной, – повторила Алиса, тяжело дыша.

— Лишь бы твоя семья была согласна, – нежный голос Королевы успокаивал, но не приносил утешения. – Мы всегда рады видеть тебя и тех, кто дорог _тебе_!

— Со мной будет лишь мальчик! – всхлипнула Алиса. – Маленький мальчик, который сегодня потерял последнего своего родного человека! – и снова заплакала.

Королева взглянула на Шляпника и нашла на его лице замешательство.

— Так он…? – начал было Шляпник, но Алиса одарила его таким взглядом, что он предпочел не заканчивать вопроса.

— Джонни мой пасынок, – пояснила Алиса. И рассказала обитателям Подземелья историю несчастного мальчика. С каждым словом лицо Королевы Мираны становилось все более грустным. Алиса знала, что Белая Королева способна на самое искреннее, самое настоящее сострадание и понимание, и была бесконечно благодарна ей за это.

Когда Алиса закончила, Королева крепко обняла ее, а подошедший ближе Шляпник помог подняться на ноги. И он не выпустил ее рук.

— У вас тут ужасные погоды, через кроличью нору добраться будет невозможно, поскольку они все затоплены, – сообщила Королева. – Мы пользовались кровью Бармаглота, и я…

— Кровь разделена на четкие порции, Ваше Величество! – вмешался Кролик. – Поделиться не получится! Иначе кто-то не доберется обратно!

— Мы поделимся ровно половиной! – возразил Шляпник, вытащив из нагрудного кармана пиджака пузырек с ярко-фиолетовой жидкостью и протянул Алисе. – Половина – это на половину пути до Подземелья. А половина пути – это комната с дверями! – и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Я и Шляпник разделим мою порцию, – сказала Королева. – А вы с мальчиком поделите флакон Шляпника. Мы позаботимся, чтобы к вашему прибытию на столе было достаточно ключей и уменьшающей микстуры!

— Вас ждать к чаю? – тут же вставил Шляпник.

— Мы, – Алиса с благодарностью глядела на друзей. – Я… Сначала нужно все здесь закончить… Но в этот раз без обмана! Это не займет слишком много времени!

— Вечно ты норовишь опоздать, негодник! – поддразнил Шляпник. Алиса невольно улыбнулась и обнаружила, что Шляпник все еще держит ее за руку.

— Лорд Оскар хотел, чтобы Джонни был счастлив. Я надеюсь, в вашем краю он найдет то, что так хотел для него отец, – прошептала она, глядя Шляпнику в глаза.

— Опять прощаемся? – вздохнул он.

— Ненадолго!

— Ты обещала, что в этот раз без обмана!

— Время! Время! – засуетился Кролик и рванул с проверкой по всем вагончикам и палаткам.

— Никакого обмана! – Алиса поправила цилиндр на голове Шляпника и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его, но остановилась и, поколебавшись, отошла на шаг. – В добрый дальний!

— В добрый дальний, мисс Алиса! – отозвался Шляпник и отпил из флакона, который мгновение назад уже пригубила Белая Королева.

Все вокруг заволокло серым туманом, но он быстро опал. Алиса стояла посреди пустой сырой поляны на холодном ветру, сжимая в руках флакон с кровью Бармаглота. Все казалось таким простым здесь, но теперь нужно было вернуться в особняк и снова вспомнить грусть и печаль, которые еще очень долго не покинут ее сердце…


End file.
